Harry's Angel
by nixtear
Summary: AU Sequel to a Year to live... Please read and find out and make sure to review Fluff all around have a read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry's Angel:**_

_Alright sorry for not updating for so long... thanks to all my reviewers and people who have agreed to beta my stories... this chap has not yet been through my beta but I am going to email it to her as soon as I post this so hopefully you guys will get to read the edited version soon... I would suggest you to read "A Year to Live" if you haven't already as this is a sequel to the story... As always reviews are appreciated!_

_ Thanks to Ginny Gin for agreeing to beta this is the edited version!_

_Disclaimer: All original Harry Potter plot and character belongs to J K Rowling, I only own this plot..._

_Where we left off..._

"_You better get your act straight Mister or I am sticking with you for the rest of your life... honestly Harry they sent me back from up there" more writing showed. Harry couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Ginny?" he asked into thin air..._

_**Chapter 1 **_

The moment he spoke her name, he heard a knock at his door. Remus Lupin was smiling at him with a slight grin on his face. "Alright there Harry?" he asked, chuckling softly.

Harry managed to offer a weak smile back as he quickly tried to hide the page with Ginny's writing.

"I am alright, just marking some papers. Come on in." He said stuffing all the essays in his bag, rather hurriedly, choosing to ignore the raised eyebrow from Remus.

He knew Lupin would think he was being paranoid. Lupin, true to his quiet nature didn't push the matter and moved on. He came in and sat across from Harry, conjuring up a chair and closing the door simultaneously.

"Well I am here to give you some good news Harry." he was smiling broadly now.

"Tonks and I are pregnant, and I wanted you to be the first to know as I want you to be his/her godfather."

After two years of forced smiles, Harry Potter's lips twitched upwards in a genuine gesture. "Wow! Congratulations!" he said, but then thinking about the last part his smile fell slightly. "I am honoured that you have chosen me for this responsibility... but I think Ron and Hermione would be a better choice. It's..."

"No. Don't you dare tell me it's safer, Harry don't you dare... do you know how safe it is to raise a child with a werewolf for a father? So don't you tell me it involves any more risk to have you as his Godfather... Besides I think of you as my son Harry... I was hoping you would be more like a brother but don't give me any reasons that aren't true Harry ... Just don't..." Lupin finished quietly getting up to leave.

Harry had not felt this guilty in a long while. And after the occurrence in the morning he sort of saw the truth in Ginny's words or what he desperately hoped were her words. He was being a conceited git, at least to Lupin who had been nothing but supportive of him throughout. "Wait!" he exclaimed as Lupin reached for the doorknob. "I am honoured that you have chosen me and I can't wait to meet my first God child!" he finished.

Remus Lupin was speechless; he hadn't expected to have such a drastic change from Harry Potter, especially by his words alone, there was something going on. But for now, Harry had agreed and he was smiling and that was a rare moment to be cherished. He turned back and walked to where Harry was standing and took the younger man in a one armed hug.

"Don't be a stranger Harry, Tonks wants you to come over to help pick out baby names." he said, now smiling himself.

"I won't" Harry replied softly, returning the gesture.

Lupin then proceeded to leave with a curt nod and a last smile in Harry's direction. Harry Potter didn't know what to do. He had to understand what was going on, if this was a trick the person behind it would pay but if this was if this was... with a wave of his hand the windows closed and lifting his bag from the table Harry Potter left for his room.

Being the most powerful wizard in the world certainly had its perks. Even though he was one of the youngest on Hogwarts staff, Harry Potter was given one of the biggest rooms for his privacy. And with what he had done, everyone had given in willingly as it was the least they could do. Today was one of the few days he felt like thanking them for their generosity because prior to this event he certainly hadn't noticed any difference.

After performing a locking spell and a sound-proofing spell, Harry took out the papers carefully. He could feel his fingers shaking as he brought it out to the front to read. His heart beat loudly when he realised that instead of the words that had previously occupied the space, there were now the words that she had told him that night,

"I love you Harry and my heart will always be here, no matter where I go."

It was her... but how... Yet for some reason he couldn't think any more, and clutching the paper in a tight fist his eyes closed as he lay on his bed, fast asleep...

**_Sorry I know it's short but next chapters will be longer ... this was just so I could get it moving... please review_**!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed and ginnygin for being my beta... here's the next chap ( will list a name of all reviewers at the end of the story...)_ This chap now is the edited version!

Disclaimer: Has not been changed lol

_**Chapter Two**_

Harry Potter was having a wonderful dream. Someone was whispering his name, in that soothing and gentle voice he had longed to hear for two years. In his mind he could even smell the scent of sunshine and wild flowers with a hint of vanilla that he always associated with "his Ginny". Yet for some reason he couldn't see her face, his fingers itched to run through her long red locks. He still remembered the softness of it. He tried to concentrate on the voice. His burrows furrowed, as he felt a cool breeze on his face. He heard his name being called in a soft whisper.

"Wake up Harry, Harry wake up" The words became clearer. Harry blinked as the morning light hit his face, there was someone hovering over him. He reached for his glasses and put them on and gasped at the sight before him, stunned to see his imagination come into reality. It was her, though in some ways it wasn't. She had an aura of light that surrounded her frame, yet she was as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. She was smiling at him, and it was one of the best things Harry had laid his eyes upon. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. His eyes drank her in, taking in every detail. He reached up to trace her cheeks with his fingers and he was surprised to feel the softness of her skin.

"Is this real?" he finally asked. She giggled softly into his hand, as he traced her lips. She then held it with both of her own, and placed a gentle kiss on his palm.

"As real as it gets, Harry" she whispered.

Harry's mind filled with a million of questions but all his heart cared about was that she was here sitting right next to him, she was back. In a second's time he was sitting up and engulfing her in his arms, his eyes closed taking in the sweet smell of her hair. "You're back… you're back" he kept whispering in her ears.

He felt her sigh against him. "I had to" she said moving apart gently, and taking his hands into her smaller ones. Then looking into his emerald orbs she continued with a slightly shaken voice.

"I couldn't watch you suffer, and neither could they." At his questioning glance she nodded her head to say no.

"I will tell you everything Harry, but right now all you need to know is that you are the only one who can see me and hear me Harry. So unless you want people to think you have finally cracked up it would be a good thing to keep your mouth shut in front of them." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Harry just watched her quietly with a smile tugging his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked feigning anger, and crossing her arms together. At her words he reached out and pulled her to him and sat her down on his lap.

"You are mine, my special angel" he said holding her close, with her back snuggled in front of him. She relaxed in his touch and smiled. "That's right Mr. Potter... I am Harry's Angel."

That morning Harry Potter was a recipient of many strange glances, especially from the first years who were terrified to see him actually smiling. There was a bounce to his step, and for once Harry Potter actually looked his true age. His handsome features which were hidden behind the brooding mask were out in the light.

Professor McGonagall nearly fell out of her chair when Harry greeted her with "Lovely morning, isn't it? And you do look so lovely Professor" he had added his eyes gleaming with mischief for the first time in awhile.

"Mr. Potter!" she had started to ask him about his sudden change of behaviour, but was silenced by the look Dumbledore gave her, which quite clearly said "let the boy be happy" So she nodded curtly and smiled back at the young professor.

"Good Morning to you too, Mr. Potter" she finally replied.

Harry was having the best day of his career yet. Ginny had decided to accompany him for the rest of the day. During breakfast, which he had generally avoided in the recent years, she had sat on the table and made him eat a bit of everything. She simply pointed at the food and threatened him to eat it with a fist in the air. He complied just happy to see her there. She didn't eat anything herself, and though Harry suspected the reason he didn't raise any questions about it. She was here and that was all that mattered, at least for now.

He knew the teachers were surprised at his new behaviour. He nearly laughed out loud when he saw McGonagall reacting to his greeting but he couldn't help it. Ginny had always made him happy when they were together, and that never changed and he didn't care what anyone thought.

"Alright there, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he got up to prepare for his first lesson, for third years. His blue eyes looked genuinely happy at the boy's change.

"Never better, Sir." he said and nodding curtly he walked out of the great hall. As soon as he was out he checked to see for wandering students in the hall. Noticing none he reached out for Ginny's hand. He needed to have the reassurance that she was still there for real and he wasn't dreaming up the whole thing.

She smiled at him. "Trying to shake of the Snape imitation by smiling like a maniac, are you Mr. Potter." she asked mischievously.

"Why Mrs. Potter, I had no idea you wanted me to act like that grease ball!" he replied cheekily and they both shared a quiet laugh.

During class his students were all surprised to see a happy professor and to receive so many points that they never had before.

Something was going on with Harry Potter, and a lot of people wanted to find out what exactly had brightened his mood.

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yup haven't changed that yet!

_Thanks to all those who reviewed..and sorry for not updating for so long... well hope you guys like this chappie :) Merry Christmas and Happy New year to all of you !_

Chapter 3

Ron Weasley was very surprised to get a letter from the headmaster that morning. Dumbledore had invited him and Hermione to attend the Christmas ball that would take place at Hogwarts in two weeks. He said in his letter, that it would be a time when new students can get acquainted with the old. He also had mentioned himself being very happy to meet the former graduates again. The thing that bugged Ron was when he asked them to come and visit Harry while they are there, specially since he was in such a marvelous condition.

This statement bothered Ron. As long as he could remember, Dumbledore was never very clear in his speeches or as clear as Ron would have liked him to be. He always had hidden meanings behind his simple words, meaning of greater depth. He remember his first few years at Hogwarts with Harry and how they had tried to figure out the old nut. He chuckled at the thought. But he was brought down back to present by his wife's voice.

" Are you thinking of that letter again Ronald? I am sure the headmaster wants to see us, besides if Harry's condition has improved you should be happy about it. He is our best friend afterall."she said

" Yes, Mione I know and I am happy for him. But I don't know , I know Harry, I saw him last time he was a wreck..Don't you wonder what brought about the sudden change? I mean I ...you don't think he has found someone else do you? I mean I mean I am his best mate and I know Ginny would have also wanted him to move on ...But I .." he stopped giving Hermione a questioning glance. After all she was the one who had most of the answers.

" I don't know Ron," she said gently embracing him from behind. " We just have to go to this ball and find out. I am sure Harry will tell us when he feels like it. In the mean while we will be happy for his happiness, for god knows he deserves it more than anyone I know."

Ron nodded patting her hands and lifting her fingers to place a soft kiss on them.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was having yet another wonderful morning lying next to his angel.

" You are beautiful" he whispered in her ears. She giggled softly and gave him a kiss. The she scrunched up her nose in the way he found adorable and said. " And you stink Mr. Potter, you need to go have a shower!" He laughed at her comment. These last couple days had been the best days of his life. Ginny hadn't really told him anything yet. But she didn't have to,not yet. He just wanted to enjoy her as long as he could. If it were up to him he would keep her with him for all eternity. He didn't want to think of that now.

" Join Me?" he asked his eyes sparkling as he was about to enter the washroom towel in hand. She just laughed and blew him a kiss. " Maybe later...if you are good." she said. Harry pouted but went in anyway. Nothing could ruin his mood, now, his Ginny was back.

Professor McGonagall was having a hard time accepting the changes in Harry Potter. Of course she was glad that the boy was happy but talking to himself. That was one of the reasons she thought Prof. Trelawney was a nut case. Sometimes she wondered if Potter was also losing his so called sanity. She tried to mention this to Dumbledore but he dismissed her as before saying. " Let the boy be happy Minerva, I am sure we will know the reason as soon as Harry is willing to share it." Yes he could wait, she thought. He probably knew what was going on too, but Minerva was not a very patient person. Once a situation had surfaced she could not rest until she solved it.

She decided to approach Potter herself. She would be subtle of course. Yes she would do that while they decorated the hall for the ball the next day.

Harry was laughing at Ginny's antiques quietly as she tried to fix the star on the Christmas tree for the tenth time that evening. " Give it up love, that's the best that we can do." he said making sure no one sees him talking. Ginny shook her fist and was about to retort, when she was interrupted with Prof. Mcgonagall approaching. Harry turned around to greet the Professor.

" Good Evening Professor, you have done an excellent job with the house tables." he said smiling at his older colleague.

" Thankyou Mr. Potter, and if you don't mind me asking who were you talking to a moment ago?" Mcgonagall asked.

Harry looked at her surprised to have been caught and distracted at Ginny giggling from the top. " You are on your own Potter" she was mocking him.

He glared at her discreetly but smiled at Minerva. " O I was just frustrated at myself, so I was just muttering. Nothing to worry about Professor."

McGonagall eyed him shrewdly. She knew he was hiding something. She saw Sybill give her a discreet smile from the other side. O that woman thought she knew everything did she.

" You can tell me if something is going on Potter. You know that right? " she said finally realizing Harry wasn't going to say anything else.

" Of course Professor, Have a nice day." He said and with a curt nod turned to go get drinks.

Mcgonagal's eyes followed him for a while longer. She gave a gasp when she saw his lips moving and realizing the words that came out of it. " You owe me one Mrs. Potter!" Harry Potter said chuckling at thin air and sipping his drink slowly.

_Well stopping here..what do you think please review ... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Here I go again with my apologies for the delay in updating..And also the fact I am scared of my reviewers threatening to flood my emails ( ducks ) hehe you know who you are !( I updated right away see hehehe) I truely appreciate your interest in my story and hope you guys like this chappie!_

Disclaimer: ( It's remains the same until I say so )

Chapter 4

It was a busy morning at Hogwarts. It was the one of the few times when so many students had gotten up early to have breakfast, to go prepare for the ball after. Especially, the girls. They were giggling all over the place, making the boys nervous about what to expect that night.

Harry Potter was chuckling to himself as he watched the scene unfold from the staff table.

" Remember our first ball?" Ginny asked him from her spot on the table. Harry's expression softened as he turned to his wife. It had been her first and last ball with Harry, when she was alive. That was the day he had proposed . Her eyes became misty thinking of the moment , she blinked furiously to stop the tears from coming.

But Harry knew her better than that. He knew exactly what his wife had been thinking. He had thought about it himself for two whole years. But this year would be different. She was back again, and no matter who wrote the rules of their lives, he would break each of them to make her stay forever.

He knew he couldn't answer her in the staff table, not under McGonagal's sharp watch anyway. So he simply nodded discreetly, and looked at the door indicating that he wanted to talk to her outside. The classes were cancelled for the morning, so he bid farewell to his colleagues and walked out briskly making sure his old professor didn't follow him out.

Once outside the great halls and making sure there were no prying eyes by a quick spell, Harry hugged his wife pulling her close to him protectively. " How could I forget love? That was the day I took my first step in getting my own family." he whispered to her softly. He felt her smile her lips brushing his neck. " You will always be my angel love and this time round I am never letting you go." He said gently pulling apart but still holding her wrists to his heart.

She smiled at him. " I love you Harry Potter" she finally said and held his hand tightly as she dragged him over to his room .

Meanwhile, at Ronald Weasley's resident there was a state of chaos going on as Hermione Weasley tried to calm her husband down about the ball. Although, Ron had matured over the years his nervousness in dressing for balls had never left him. And this was exactly what was causing him the grief tonight. " You sure I look okay Hermione? Cause if Malfoy is going to make fun of my robes in front of younger students again I swear." He started but was soon shut out by his wife kissing him thoroughly. Even after the two years of marriage she had the effect on him like she did the first time they had kissed. But he was broken out from his reverie, with the sound of her voice.

" Ronald Weasley listen to yourself. You are acting like an immature fifteen year old. Who cares what Draco Malfoy thinks, or anyone else for that matter. We are going to see our best friend. Is that not good enough for you? You know who you are, what you have done, what you have become. People who care for you love you just the way you are, heck I married you for the same reason. So would you please quit complaining about how you look as you will always look as dashing to me, which you did even in your frilly dressed robe in fourth year. So be a gentleman and hand me my shawl." she finished her rant looking expectantly at her husband who seemed to be looking at her with awe.

" Yes Dear." Was all he said before he handed her shawl and opened the door for her.

There was a magical cab waiting for them to take them to Hogwarts. He took her hand as they sat in the back seat and gave her a small peck on the lips. " You look beautiful you know" he said softly, appreciating her navy blue dress that was knee length and flowing, the top clinging to her on all the right places. Her hair was in soft curls. She blushed slightly. It still felt awkward sometimes getting a compliment from him. She simply nodded, placed her head on his shoulder as the cab drove in the quiet night.

Minerva McGonogal couldn't wait to see her former students. Specially Hermione Granger, or rather Weasley. As a professor she liked to think of herself as being equally fair to all her pupils, but everyone had to have a certain favourite out of the group, she had thought to her self, and Hermione Granger had been hers. She was such a sensible student. And she knew she could discuss the case of Potter with her, whether or not the headmaster approved. After all wasn't she one of Potter's best friend. Yes, she would do this for his own good.

She looked around and saw Potter socializing with some of his former class mates, laughing at their jokes . She noticed one of his hands were hidden in his robe pocket in an awkward way, as though he was holding someone's hands. He looked quite good. And after all his sullen ness she felt happy that he was smiling but she wanted to make sure he didn't go insane in the process.

The hall was filled with dancing couples. A lot of her former students had already arrived. They were all grown men/women, she felt proud for all of them or what they had become. Just then a pair entered the great halls that made her sigh with relief, and she was about to approach them but Potter beat her to it.

" Ron! Hermione! You guys look great!" he said walking towards them and pulling them in a big embrace. The famous trio were united again.

_All right I will leave here don't know how quickly I can update but will try my best to do it soon ...Please Review_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Alrighty ppl I am back, my exams ended today and guess wht I get to do... update! Yay! Seriously this is fun right? Haha anyway I start work tomorrow so I am just relaxing ..now that you know about my personal life...here is chappie 5 tell me what you think.._

_PS: thanks to Floatey948 for watching out for incorrect facts I fixed it so hope it's ok now :) and for all of you for being patient with me specially my reviewer who pmed me :) I thank all of you_

_Disclaimer: Yup too lazy to change that so it's the same_

Chapter 5

Hermione was surprised to see Harry's new attitude. She didn't want her husband to create a fuss on the day of the ball, so she had reasoned with him in their earlier conversation. She was very happy to see him so genuinely enjoying himself, but something kept nagging in the back of her mind. Something was missing. She just couldn't place her finger on it.

She smiled as she saw her husband and her best friend talk about the good old days. Nostalgia filled her mind as she looked around the big hall room again. Was it just a few years ago, Ginny and herself had gotten themselves ready for the ball. Ginny's cheerful laughter still rang in her ears. She remembered how it was during the ball that she had discovered the marks on Ginny's back. She was broken out of her reverie by Harry's voice.

"Can I get you a drink, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked his eyes shining back with the old twinkle she hadn't seen for so many years since Ginny died. She smiled at him and nodded her head. " Yes you may Mr. Potter." she said.

Ron put his arms around her affectionately " Hey quit flirting with my wife and go get the drinks!" he ordered in good humour. Harry laughed and giving them a fake salute walked over to get drinks.

As Hermione watched him, her heart clenched as she remembered the promise she had made to Ginny. Her words still clear in her mind like it had happened yesterday

"Take care of Harry for me I am more afraid for him than I am afraid to die". She would keep her promise made to her best friend and confidant. She would get to the bottom of this she thought to herself.

" Having fun love?" Harry asked his wife quietly while getting the drinks for his friends.

Ginny sighed contentedly and put her head on his shoulders. " It's one of the best evenings I ever had. And it's all because of you." she said smiling up at him. Harry smiled.

" I would really like to kiss you right now." he whispered.

"Then why don't you, I don't think Hermione and Ron will notice too much if you are a bit late, noting that Ronald had just started talking about Chudley's latest match to Seamus and he never shuts up about them." she said giving a fond look towards her brother.

Harry's eyes followed hers, and she was right. Ron was on about Cannon's losing another game yet again. He also saw Hermione being quite engaged her self in a deep conversation with Mcgonogall. He could guess what they were talking about.

He shook his head and chuckled.

" You are right, let's go outside.." he said leading her out the doors swiftly. She laughed as she whispered. " I always am dear."

Ginny look enchanting in the moon light. Her halo over her head was more prominent, and with her flowing white dress looked like an angel from heaven. " Well " she started looking at him, but was soon shut up by his lips gently pressing on to hers. She smiled into the kiss, but Harry could detect a hint of sadness.

He gently lifted up her chin to meet her eyes, " You miss them." he told her softly. It wasn't a question and both were aware of it.

Ginny nodded. " Sometimes it's just so hard" she said quietly, " to be here so close and not talk to them, not hug them, not tease them, not ..." she stopped. " I am sorry Harry, I am ruining this perfect evening by bringing up sad things." she finished.

" Hey, it's ok...who ever said perfection does not have imperfect moments." He joked. But then his face grew serious, " But I understand Ginny, they were your family, you knew them way before you knew. I would have given up everything in the world to have a family like that, and I feel so lucky to become a part of yours, how can you think I will feel upset with you for missing them. Heck when I can miss not having parents at all I can imagine how hard it can be to have a family and to give it all up." he said pulling her close to his chest, her sweet vanilla scent reaching up to his nose. " But don't give up Ginny...I will make this work, you will see." He whispered quietly in her ears.

She looked at him mistly eyed, with her smile on her face. " Thank you Harry" she said and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. " We should head back, I know Ron won't notice your absence, but Hermione sure will." she said giggling softly.

He laughed. " Yea, I wonder what Mcgonogall is telling her now. What do you think will happen Gin?" he asked as they started walking back.

" I don't know Harry, but Hermione is a clever girl we will let her work it out." she said as they reached the doors.

_Alrighty now I will go update my other story that should be updated by this weekend at the latest :)** please review** ...updates will be faster as my summer has started ..but I do have work full time but no course work so it should be ok :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: thanks to all reviewers here is the next chap tell me wht you guys think...:)_

_Disclaimer: all original HP characters and plot belong to the great JK Rowling.. Anyone reading fan fic should be aware of it haha_

Chapter 6

Hermione did not like the conversation she had had with professor Mcgonogall. No, not at all. Her most favourite professor had given her the news she would have preferred not to have heard.. It failed all logic, unless of course she believed McGonogall's theory that her best friend had become mentally ill. No Hermione could not believe that. She would not believe that, for her sake, for Harry's sake and for the promise she had made her best friend. She would never believe that, not before she had a chance to look through each and every book out there that would help come up with a better explanation.

Yes, that's what she would do , just as soon as she could untangle herself from her husband's long legs. She smiled to herself as she watched him sleep next to her, he always did look adorable when he was asleep.

Harry Potter was having a great day. The ball had been a huge success and most of his friends were staying over for a week, to spend some quality time with each other. He smiled at his students as they worked on the paper he had set for them. He knew it was a day after a ball, and hated having to pull a 'Snape' on them but things needed to get done. But considering that this was one of the easiest paper of the term he felt he was being quite fair.

He thought of what Ginny and him had discussed last night. She looked beautiful in that white dress, but he remembered the lingering sadness in her eyes. He couldn't wait till Hermione figured it out so he could ask her to help him with his situation. Ginny wasn't their with him in his classes today. He missed her presence, but he shook it off he was going to see her soon as this was the last class of the day.

He grinned as he locked the door of his classroom after class. He heard a cough from behind and turned around startled to find one of his seventh year student behind him. His expressions relaxed a bit, but frowned slightly as he couldn't recall the name of this particular student.

" Err..Yes Miss.."..he started.. "_Yantzi_" someone whispered in his ear giggling and mock glaring at him. '_Tut tut.. Don't even know the name of your own student now Mr. Potter?_" Ginny said hovering over him. He controlled his urge to roll his eyes at her in front of his student. However he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the sight of his wife.

" Prof. Potter." Janet Yantzi started, excitedly thinking that the young professor had indeed smiled at her. " I was just wondering.. Well umm ..Christmas vacation starts in a week..and well I had gotten a gift for you." she said fidgeting slightly with her hands behind her back batting her eyelashes none the less. Ginny started laughing. _" My my Harry you have gotten yourself another admirer.. What should I do"_ she finished fake pouting. Harry shushed her silently with his eyes, giving her the look that clearly said ' I will get you back for this later..count my words for it'. Ginny pretended to faint in fear. Harry almost laughed out loud at the antiques of his wife but was interrupted by his Miss Yantzi again. " I hope it's alright" she was saying holding out the gift which was wrapped red and gold paper.

Harry raised his hand to gesture the stop of this exchange. " I am sorry Ms. Yantzi, though this was a thoughtful gesture on your part, as a Hogwart's Professor we are not allowed to accept any presents other than card." he told her smiling yet with a stern voice. She nodded her face masking the initial disappointment with a fake smile.

" O of course, I understand Professor." she said. " But I also have a card for you!" she said handing it to him. Ginny was laughing clutching her stomach, pretending to swoon over Harry and blowing him kisses. Harry bit back a comeback and nodded at the young girl.

" Thankyou Miss Yantzi, I will be seeing you later then." he said without glancing at the card and placing it in his bag.He gave her a curt nod and walked off.

Ginny glided behind him, laughing all the way, both missing the other girl glaring angrily at the present in her hands.

" You will be seeing me soon, you better be!" she muttered to herself before walking off in the other direction.

_Oooh and the plot thickens hehe..I know short but please review ..no promises cause it seems like every time I make it something crops up..but will try my best to post soon:)..REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time.. I was still am swamped with work and was trying to focus on one story.. But will try to update an chapter here..thanks for being patient with me and in some cases not emailing me every day hehe.. Your comments are as always appreciated

Disclaimer: Yup still the same

Chapter 7 Harry's Angel

" Why is the snow so white Gin?" asked Harry, lying down on the bench near the lake with his head on his wife's lap.

"Hmm..cause it's just freshly fallen?" she replied, thinking about it.

"Why is the moon so bright?" he asked again after a while.

"Cause it's full moon Harry," Ginny said patiently, smiling slightly as she stared up at the starry night above them.

" Why do you feel so warm and safe Gin?" Harry asked again, in a very vulnerable voice.

Ginny's heart went out to him, as she stroked his hair sifting her fingers through the fine locks.She knew Harry didn't really want that answered. It was one of those moments where he just wanted to be held, and experience moments of childhood that he was robbed off.

After a few moments in a much more collected voice he asked, " Do you think Remus is doing alright Gin?"

" I hope so love," Ginny replied, sighing and truely wishing that their friend was doing ok.

It was the day before school opened after winter break. They were enjoyiingthe last few hours of solace amongst themselves. Christmas had been wonderful. Aside, from Hermione's constant questions to find out the mystery regarding Harry, the experience was very pleasant.

They had all gone to the burrow. Ginny had suppressed her tears when her mother had hugged Harry and each of her brothers. She missed hugging her mum. She missed her jumper that was made for her. Her heart tightened when she saw that her mum had still made one for her, it was hidden deep below the presents but she knew. It was blue. She always like blue. And she could see the initials of her name on it.

Her dad had mentioned her at the table when they sat down for turkey dinner, claiming it had been her favourite meal of the year. Every one had toasted to her happiness where ever her spirit may be, including Harry whose hands she had been holding at that moment. He had given her a smile, when no one was looking. She had felt tears well up in her eyes, as she noticed her dad looking sadly at her photograph. She wished she could hug him and tell him that his little girl was right there.

She hadlaughed at the jokes, that Fred and George shared from their store. The big moment came after the presents when Hermione and Ron hadannounced they were pregnant and named Harry the child's godfather.

She could tell her husband was overwhelmed at the gesture from his friends, although it was rather expected looking at the closeness the three of them shared.

"Congrats Guys! I am so happy for you," he hadtold them smiling, truly happy for his friends. " Though I must say, both you and Remus might cost a bundle on my pockets when I get brooms for my god children," he had joked.

" Harry James Potter! Don't you even be thinking of that until he is atleast twelve years old!" Hermione had exclaimed, with her hands on her hips.

" Twelve! Hermione give the child a break!" Ron hadcountered.

"Now Ronald Weasley," Hermione began, but stopped when every one hadburst out laughing. The twins snorted into their drinks.

"This is without the kid being born, Can you imagine them once he/she arrives in this world?" Fred hadsaid clutching his stomach from laughing.

Everyone hadlaughed some more. Her mother had packed Harry tons of food to take home. "Take care of yourself won't you dear?" she said handing him the bundle.

" I will mum," he hadreplied. Her mum had burst into tears at that and hugged him.

" That was nice," Ginny had told him when they had returned back to Hogwarts.

" I meant it," Harry had said simply kissing her softly. " She is the only mother I have known."

" Gin I wanted to get you something, but I didn't know," he hadstarted but Ginny, had placed her finger on his lips.

" Shh, that's alright Harry I understand. At the moment I am not exactly the easiest person to give a gift to," she hadchuckled slightly. " I couldn't really get something for you either Harry, except for chocolate frogs that I ordered from owl post."

Harry hadchuckled himself. " You are impossible," he said smiling. " You are the best present I could ask for,"

" O so you view me as an object now Mr. Potter?" she hadasked mischievously.

"Absolutely! You are the object of my affection Mrs. Potter," Harry hadretorted.

" Prat," she had said chuckling but kissed him anyway.

She smiled as she remembered that moment.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked from her lap.

"Christmas," she replied.

"O," he said smiling himself.

" I will miss this tomorrow," he said, sighing into her lap.

" What are you on about Potter I am bugging you in every class!" she said meaning her words.

Her husband chortled, he knew his wife would do just that. And he would love every moment of it.

_Alright please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note : Thankyou too all my wonderful reviewers who are still continuing to read and review this story...I hadn't realized it had already been a year since I started this as many of you were kind enough to point out hehe... don't know how long it will take for me to complete but will get there eventually..meanwhile hope you like this chap :)_

Disclaimer: same as before

Chapter 8

The dining hall was crowded with students, laughing and exchanging pictures, and chattering away about the holidays, which in many of their opinions had ended too soon. The hall still had it's new year's decor up and one could see the first years going "ooohs and aaaahs" over them. The shimmering fairies were dancing around the numbers and there were little creatures that looked like muggle balloons that giggled.

Harry smiled as he watched this scene unfold from the teacher's table. He remember his first New Year's at Hogwarts vividly. He waved at Ginny who was floating over the gryffindor table and eyeing the spot she used to sit at. When he raised an eyebrow, to ask her whether or not she was alright, she smiled at him and glided next to him.

The noise quieted down as the headmaster rose to make his speech which of course ended with the school song. Every one on different notes.

The staff and students all headed back to their own quarters as the classes were cancelled for the day. Harry didn't want to risk talking to Ginny under the sharp surveillance of McGonogall's keen eyes right behind, but he did hold her hand discreetly under his robe.

He was almost at his quarters when he was stopped by one of the students, calling out his name from behind. " O Professor!" a shrill voice echoed in his ears, 'yup definitely a female' he thought to himself, and with the hysterical expression on Ginny's face he could guess exactly who.

" Why Hello Miss Yantzi! How was Christmas for you?" he said as he turned around, masking his face in a polite gesture.

Janet Yantzi was stumped. Not only did Harry Potter ask her a question, he actually knew her name this time . She beamed from ear to ear when answering, " Yes it was nice, though didn't get as many gifts as I expected, " she said with a sly hinting smile at Harry.

Ginny burst out laughing as he controlled his urge to roll his eyes. " Really that's too bad," he said, instead. " Did you want anything Miss Yantzi?"

" O yes, I wanted to wish you a happy new year. And I also wanted to ask you if there is anyway you could tutor me after class, as I am finding some of the materials really hard to understand," she said showing off her perfect teeth.

" Happy New Year to you too, but what I don't understand is why are you bringing this up half way through the year. Why didn't you talk to me about this when I asked the class to tell me if they had any problems," Harry asked looking stern.

" Well, umm You see I am kind of shy Professor," she started, as Harry coughed quickly to cover his chortle and Ginny burst out laughing. " I never would have guessed," she said wiping her tears that had formed due to laughing.

" Alright Miss. Yantzi, I will see you in class, I will see what I can do," Harry said firmly so the girl understood that the conversation was over.

Once inside his quarters and when their laughing had subsided a considerable amount, he raised a threatening finger towards Ginny. " You are so dead!" he said. He clasped his mouth as soon as the words were out of his mouth, even when Ginny gave him a slightly hesitant smile. " It's alright Harry," she said.

She closed the distance between them and hugged him. " I am scared Gin, I haven't been this scared even when I faced Voldermort. I don't know if I can lose you again," harry whispered in her hair.

" Shhh it's alright," Ginny said a eyes moist like her husband's.

The moment was interrupted with Hedwig flying and holding out a letter to Harry. From the neat writing on the envelope both Harry and Ginny recognized it as Hermione's.

" May be there is your answer, open it Harry," she said smiling slightly at Harry's apprehensive expression.

Harry nodded and read out the contents of the letter. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? How did the first day back go so far? First off, Ron and myself would like to thank you for that lovely Christmas gift. The magical chandelier just brightens up our home decor. It was so nice seeing you at Christmas. I had missed your smile. I am glad that you are happy Harry, and I can't think of any one who deserves it more than you do. _

_Ron thinks it's because you have found a girl. But I know you better Harry, and with Mcgonogall's story of you talking to invisible people have confirmed my theory. I searched through two hundred books before I could find some concrete evidence that I could relate to. But I have know Harry, so I have to ask. ' Are you seeing Ginny Harry?' 'Can you talk to her?' ' Does she talk back?"_

_I know you know what I am talking about Harry. I could see it in your eyes. I want to help you Harry. This is a rare phenomenon. Please reply ASAP. Hope you are in good health, and Ginny if you are hearing this I will always keep my promise to you. _

_Love _

_Hermione_

Harry reread the letter again before looking up at Ginny who was misty eyed. " Looks like Hermione found the missing piece.." he commented as he pulled her close in a hug, to kiss her.

_K people wht do u think? Please review _


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: To all my reviewers I want to take the time now and wish you all a wonderful 2007! May it bring you health wealth and happiness :)

Disclaimer: same as before as always :)

Harry's Angel Chapter 9

Hermione sat in her chair contemplating Harry's letter in her mind. She had memorized the contents of it after the third time.

"_Dear Hermione_," it read,

"_I don't know if I have said it as many times as Ron, but you truely are a genius. You should really be the one teaching here at Hogwarts, you know. I should have been on the pitch. _

_Anyway jokes apart, I am not sure I can explain everything in a letter even if I wanted to. I will say this however you are right for the most part. Ginny is back. Let's meet this weekend and we can talk about it. I am anxious to know what you have gathered. _

_Don't work too hard and take care of your health. Say 'hello' to Ron for me. See you soon_

_Love_

_Harry_"

She sighed into her hands. It was getting a little uncomfortable in the mornings for her in her condition. The mediwitch had said it was normal, and so did the thousand books she had read so she wasn't too bothered about it. No, she was excited about becoming a mom. But now she had bigger trouble at hand. She didn't quite know what to do with Harry. She had replied to his letter right away, telling him that she would be meeting him on Saturday at the pub in Hogsmeade.

She had lied to Ron about the real reason she was coming to see Harry. He had assumed that she was having an anxiety symptom due to her pregnancy but Hermione had kept quiet and let him believe it, stopping herself from rolling her eyes at him. Recently all her desires had become as a result of the baby for Ron but she knew he loved her anyway so he let him have it.

She pursed her lips as she sipped on her hot chocolate that she had conjured. She urged for muggle drinks a lot more than she used to before. She smiled a little to herself, may be Ron was right after all, at least partially.

It wasn't like Harry to be late. Just as she was about to get up and order something to eat she saw Harry walk in the pub with a big smile on his face. She stood up as he reached her table to hug him. He was almost like a brother to her. His eyes were shining with mischief when they broke apart.

" Hermione, you look great!" he said taking the seat across from her. She knew he noticed the tiny bulge that had started forming, but she glowed with pride at the compliment.

" Thanks Harry you do too," she said taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

" Yea," he said smiling still " it has been quite nice for a while."

She smiled at him but raised her eyebrow before whispering softly. " Is she here?"

He nodded. " Let's go to my chambers. There are two many ears to guard around this place," he said chuckling at his own choice of words.

She nodded and stood up to follow him out the door. His quarter was much like she remembered, except for the few recent pictured that were taken in the ball. The furniture in the living room where they were, was made of rich oak like the staff room. There was a fire place across from her, with the magical fire gently burning. She noticed that instead of the curtains being drawn closed like previous times, the light was let through creating an effect that Hermione thought was lost to Harry. The room looked gorgeous. She eyed the pictures on the wall. There was a picture of the three of them laughing. She wiped her eyes. It seemed like yesterday they had taken the trip to Hogwarts on the boat. Her eyes shifted to a picture of Harry and Ginny. She was laughing and blowing him kisses, while Harry blushed slightly before kissing her back himself on the cheek. She smiled wistfully, she remembered the day vividly she had been watching them from the tower window.

" You know Ginny will kill me if I don't offer you a place to sit," Harry said pulling out a chair for her.

She laughed slightly as she sat down.

" So," he started, fidgeting slightly in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione knew it was a habit that came with stress.

" I want to say," she heard herself say before she made up her mind to speak. " I want to say 'Hi' to Ginny first if she is here," she said looking around for a sign of her friend.

Harry smiled slightly as if sharing an inside joke and nodded. " She says hi back and asked me to thank you for taking care of my bad habits."

She chuckled. It was just like Ginny to break the tension. " Harry and Ginny if you are listening, what has occurred here is a very rare phenomenon. This kind of thing happened just once before in the 18th century," she said getting to start what she had come here to say.

Harry nodded, though he looked like he was holding invisible Ginny's hand rather tightly from the grip Hermione could see in thin air. " What is it called?" he asked adding, " she is obviously not a ghost."

"No definitely not a ghost Harry, or we could see her as well. It's called the heart's bind. It happens when two people love each other so much but are separated due to harsh circumstances. I don't know what exactly as I couldn't get all the research done about the other side as there are only few who can give detail accounts as the rest are dead. In the case of separation due to death they are compelled to return to their lover but a force. This force gives them the ability to do almost anything with their lover, except for being seen by other people and letting the lover know too much about the other side," she finished.

" No offense Herm, but I sort of figured the last bit myself but I want to know how long will it last?" Harry asked in a barely audible whisper looking straight into her eyes with a silent plea.

She could feel her own eyes pricking and her heart choking up for him as she answered, " Till your heart is healed Harry."

_alrighty thankyou all for your wonderful reviews please review :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thank you to all my reviewers..sorry for the long gaps between updates but the older I get the time I have to spare seems to get shorter hehe..but I do appreciate you guys for being so patient...hope you enjoy this chap

Chapter 10 Harry's Angel

Disclaimer : Same as before

Harry looked at Hermione, with a sense of confusion in his eyes. " What do you mean Herm? I am not quite sure that I get you. I mean how can my heart be healed without Ginny? Don't you get it she is part of me? In fact my heart belongs with her," he paused for a second before continuing with a hopeful tinge in his voice, " are you telling me that it is possible for her to be with me forever?"

Hermione shook her head from left to right, looking sadly at her friend. "I was afraid you might say so Harry. I knew you cared deeply for each other. But Ginny has a limited time down here. And I know Ginny knows this as well," she said trying to look around for the spot Ginny would be in, in the room.

" Is that true?" Harry asked turning to his wife, his eyes hoping for that one answer that could change his life.

She looked at him and then swept over to him from the other side of the room, and reached out to hold his hands, which he took instantly. " I can never truely leave you Harry, you said it yourself we are part of each other," she said smiling slightly, though her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears.

Harry looked back and forth from her to Hermione. He sighed, " alright, what is it that you two are not telling me?"he asked, his eyes turning serious and focused, like before the war.

Ginny squeezed his hands but it was Hermione who answered. " Ginny is here to help you learn how to live again Harry. And I would say she has done a marvelous job at it. I mean look at you, your smiles have returned, you think of others, you...," she stopped trying to think of the right words, it was one of those emotional moments where even Hermione Granger didn't know the right thing to say, " you have become the Harry we all knew and loved before her death," she said softly, the last word barely reaching her lips.

But Harry caught her words, and shook his head as if to deny it all. " But don't you see Hermione I only did that because she was here, with me to help me through it all," he said before being shushed by Ginny who had put her fingers on his lips

" Harry I couldn't have done a thing if it wasn't in you. You have come along way, but it was all you Harry. You just had to be taken out of the depression. People die Harry. And it hurts to lose a loved ones, but you have to accept it Harry," Ginny said quietly her fingers still placed on his lips.

To Hermione it looked as though Harry's lips were bound by an invisible cord over them, but she knew better. She had seen Ginny on countless occasions doing the same gesture to shut Harry up.

Harry kissed her fingers, " But you know I can't leave you. Not now not ever again," he murmured before pulling her hand down and holding them against his chest. Her fingers were so small. He still had the strong feeling to protect her from all harm, but how could you protect the dead?

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut and let a single tear flow down her cheeks. She leant on her knees and looked up to his face. " I am not leaving today Harry you are not ready yet. But one of these days, you will be and ..." she stopped, swallowing the lump that had formed at the back of her throat. " I want you to know I will always love you Harry. I came to let you know I am safe. Your parents sent there love. Did I tell you that? They are happy Harry. They want you to be happy too. I want you to be happy" she whispered, taking her hands out of his grasp and putting them down on his knees and rested her head on them.

Harry stroked her hair. She looked like a fallen angel and he was touched by that gesture. He didn't know how long it would last. But he knew he had to do something he always wanted before it ended.

" How long?" he asked looking up at Hermione who sniffling noises had made him realize of her presence in the room.

" I don't know Harry, the last time it happened it lasted for a year with that couple. But it may be shorter or longer. This is so rare it's hard to place a time line." she said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

" I see, " said Harry, his face resolute to make the plans he had always dreamed of with the woman he loved.

_**Alright please review **_


	11. Chapter 11 final chap

Author's Note: Thank you to anyone who is still following this story or have reviewed this story before This is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it ...As always I would love to hear your feed back 

Disclaimer: I do not own any original HP plot or character, just borrowed some for this story...

Harry's Angel Final Chapter

It had been three months since the evening Hermione had broken the news to Harry Potter. Three months that were filled with moments of sweet bliss, of silly bickering, of laughter and of tears, filled with all the highs, lows and in betweens that people go through as a married couple. But most of all they were three months filled with complete love of one very special couple.

Harry remembered that evening with absolute clarity. In some ways deep inside, he had always known what Hermione had found from her research. From the moment Ginny arrived back into his life, he knew things like that didn't happen. And if it did, he knew the chance of it lasting was perhaps almost impossible. But when he had heard Hermione's words, something else had clicked in his mind other than the complete understanding of Ginny's situation. It was the understanding that came with complete trust in one's love, which was for Harry, complete faith in his life.

Ginny had taught him the meaning of life all over again. He was still alive, against all odds, after facing the darkest wizard of the century and surviving past the age of seventeen. And she was here, Perhaps, not in the complete physical sense, he smirked, thinking about the halo above her head but she was here. Although in his heart he knew she had never left him. How could she? She was a part of his soul, and perhaps whoever decided the faith of heaven/afterlife realized that. Or perhaps some cosmological force brought them together again. It didn't matter. It was almost like a paradigm shift for him. She would always be here for him, as he would always be there for her. It would never truly be over. He sought out her eyes, and smiled at her across the room. His smile seemed to bring a leap of delight in her previously forlorn face. Her eyes crinkled on the side as she smiled back at him, she was glad he understood.

Hermione's hand was waved in front of his face to get his attention back to the conversation. Hermione was still crying, not knowing the understanding Harry had just experienced. He walked up and hugged his friend. He told her he understood Ginny's condition and would like to spend every waking moment with her till she was there. Hermione had broken down at this, but Ginny had smiled, it was almost like her entire face glowed of something that was outside of this realm.

Harry had decided to take a temporary leave of absence, and spend his time at Godrick's Hollow, which Remus had fixed for him. Ginny was delighted to say the least. She kept trying to move the furniture around to suit her decoration style but ended up getting frustrated when she couldn't lift anything other than Harry's hair brush with her magic.

He had laughed at her openly after Ron and Hermione had left. She had stuck out her tongue at him. They had insisted on helping him move in. Ron wasn't aware of Ginny's presence but Harry knew she ached to hug her youngest brother. After Hermione had hugged him goodbye, while whispering about him being good to Ginny in his ears, and Ron had patted him on his back saying he should rest up his old bones, and aparated home, Ginny and himself had had their first real fight as a married couple.

A fight about Harry's old couch that he had purchased in his first year of teaching; and its place in the living room, where, according to Ginny's expert opinion it was taking too much room. He had tried countering it with his claim that it enhanced the aesthetic beauty of the room. Ginny had snorted outright at his use or knowledge of the word "aesthetic".

"Somebody has been brushing up on their decorating vocabulary behind my back," she had said. Harry had snorted in return for that comment. 'Decorative Vocabulary indeed', he had thought. Then one thing had lead to another and for some odd reason Harry had ended up lying on that same couch to sleep that night.

Of course she had woke him up with a kiss, but Harry had learnt the hard way he should stick with "yes dear" in the matters of interior decoration or almost any other issues. One of the things he liked about her was that she could never stay angry for too long. He figured she was a lot like her mother in that aspect. These three months had given them time to truly know each other. Know each other as the adults they had become, leaving behind the teenagers they had both fallen in love with.

It sometimes frustrated Harry that Ginny couldn't eat with him. He always cherished the times she cooked for him and wished he could do so someday in return. He would love to cook her breakfast and bring it up to bed, treating her like she deserved to be. The understanding of the situation did not aid with the feeling of helplessness he felt at times. She hugged him as though she could read his mind. He knew she was suffering herself. He simply hugged her back and closed his eyes. Sometimes he felt as though the magic in his parent's house comforted them both.

It was one of those nights when they were holding each other that she had whispered the words. " Its time Harry..."

"Is it?" he had whispered back holding her close.

"Yes," she had simply said, burying her face in his chest.

"How long?" he had asked, though he knew the answer in his heart.

"Right now," she had said, holding his face between her hands and gently brushing her lips with his. He responded back immediately, holding on to her waist.

The kiss was not sweet, as they usually say in the endings of romance novels, no, it was far more than that. It was endearing, just like her. It left you craving for more.

And then there was a bright light, well it wasn't really a light it was more like nothingness. It is hard to describe. His arms were bare again without Ginny snuggling into them.

He had bowed his head down, pulling his knees forward as he hugged them close. It felt like a different place without her. The magic in the bedroom must have read his mind because it generated her voice in his ears. He heard her laugh. He looked up. She was there in front of him, holding out her hands to him. She seemed sort of like she was sticking her body out from a portal. Her eyes crinkled around the corners as she smiled at him impishly, "Coming Harry?"

He shook his head in disbelief; she was up to her antics even in these crucial moments. But that's what had made him fall hopelessly in love with her in the first place. He grabbed her hands immediately, " Always," he said, as they disappeared through the portal together.

AND I AM DONE!! Yay! Lol Please Review and tell me what you think! (I am a sucker for happy endings, I also had an alternate ending in mind but I thought his worked better, do send me feedback )


End file.
